Various embodiments of the present invention are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for low latency loop processing.
Various data processing circuits have been developed that include one or more loops. For example, a data signal may be processed by a data processing circuit in a loop in which information is fed back into itself. A loop that can track low frequency changes in the data signal requires a relatively large loop update gain, which is generally not available from a high latency loop. A low latency loop may be used to track low frequency changes in the data signal, although conventional low latency loops often introduce excessive errors leading to large loop noise.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.